Dance! Kuchiki Rukia!
by TheGreenArrow
Summary: Before the Winter War, Rukia wants to achieve bankai. The following is how she does so. The first in a series of oneshots.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, unless Clorox precedes it.

AN: The first in a series of one-shots, to the reader's of my other stories, this is my attempt to get past writer's block, plus I am in love with Bleach. Enjoy, please review.

* * *

The day was upon them, the Winter War was about to begin. The lines separating life and death, good and evil, would cross.

On a peaceful hill overlooking Rukongai, we find our favorite artistically-inept shinigami.

A look behind her closed eyes would reveal this…

_It's quite…peaceful….white…..cold._

_Who's there?_

_Shirayuki? _

'_It's been a long time since you have sought me out, child. The war is upon us, do you feel you are ready?'_

_Rukia's gaze held steady as she gazed at the white robed older woman, her face pale, her lips and cheeks, slightly pink from the cold, her eyes, like ice, blue and clear, but when they looked upon her wielder they were warm, and loving, her snow white kimono was adorned only with a scattered print of pink cherry blossoms over her obi. _

_They're faces were calm, they're backs rigid, they're eyes determined and full of trust._

'_I am, but without you, my role in this war will be short lived, are you with me Shirayuki?'_

'_Until the end, child.' Shirayuki's voice was calm, slightly reminiscent of a loving grandmother's._

_Rukia smiled gently, but still a question lingered in her gaze._

'…_..will we survive without achieving bankai?' _

'_That is not the question you should be asking us child. The question is, are we ready to, become ready to achieve bankai?'_

'_What do you mean? Of course I'm ready' Rukia shouted indignantly_

'_It is not a question for you or I. It is a question of unity.' Shirayuki replied calmly._

'_Unity? I'm a team player, if I wasn't I would never have teamed up with Ichigo' Rukia continued angrily_

'_Ichigo? Ha, now that is another matter all together child. What I am referring to is your inability to truly be one, with me, with Ichigo….with anyone really.' Shirayuki replied, amused that her wielder would bring up Kurosaki Ichigo of all people._

'_What? I don't know what you're talking about' Rukia said, her voice full of confusion and frustration._

'_Yes, you do. It all started with Shiba Kaien, and the events surrounding his death. His death ultimately is what separated you into two beings, you would have achieved bankai years ago if you were whole, but you, child, are far from the 'I've got it all together' Rukia, that you so readily thrust upon others.' Shirayuki's voice turned cold as the ice she commanded._

'_I……I do have it all together…..I must have it all together…….I bear the Kuchiki name…….we….I must be….distant…..Kaien-dono……the one time I let emotions take control of my mind and my actions…..the one time….I showed my true self to someone…….he died.'_

_Rukia dropped to her knees, as if speaking those words aloud had cut the strings that had been controlling her life. Her eyes watered as the images of Shiba Kaien's death flashed before her eyes, like some never ending, haunting slide show._

_Shirayuki knelt in front of the trembling Rukia, she wrapped her arms gently around the now crying young woman and drew her into her loving embrace. _

'_Child, you must listen to me, and heed my words. You are not responsible for the demise of Kaien. The hollow was, you were merciful. Your blow was not of murderous intent, or even a blow of necessity, it was one of mercy. You honored him, by giving him new life.'_

_Shirayuki gently ran her hands over Rukia's hair, much like the mother she never knew._

'…_new hic life?' Rukia stammered out._

'_Yes. You gave him something much better than he had, he would not have wished to cause pain to anymore people, his body was not under his control, and you know this. He asked you to destroy him before he destroyed others, neither you nor I are at fault. He asked, and we answered. It was the only way to honor him.'_

_Shirayuki's voice was gentle and calming. Words that had needed to be said for centuries were finally ready to be received. _

_Rukia was crying again, not one of despair, but one of relief, her faithful Shirayuki's words had sunk in and released her of the bondage of guilt._

_She was free._

'_We are truly one, only united, can we defeat the coming great evil, unite with your team mates, your nakama, much like you have united with me' Shirayuki stood up and lifted Rukia to stand._

'_Now child, return to your body, and cry out…'_

"BANKAI!"


End file.
